


My Angel

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - War, Blood, Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, Injury, Major Character Injury, Nurse Emma Swan, One Shot, Romance, Soldier Killian Jones, Tears, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Killian Jones is a Captain in the Army and Emma Swan is a nurse. They are desperately in love and waiting for the war to come to an end so they can live out their romance. When Killian comes to Emma with a severe injury, they realize that some dreams simply don't get a chance to become reality.War AU. One-Shot. Rated Teen for implied violence and graphic injury description.Originally published on fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this fic out! It's CaptainSwan. This is not fluff, it's actually very heavy. This is War AU, so the characters are a bit OOC. Also, Killian has 2 hands in this. Rated Teen+ for elements of war such as blood, death, and injury.

Killian Jones stumbled into the medical tent. His hand soaked in the blood oozing from a fresh bullet wound. A nurse, the only other one in the tent, looked up and gasped when she saw the figure before her. He was clutching his side, red seeping through his uniform and staining his hand. His face was contorted into an ugly grimace conveying the extreme pain. "Captain Jones," she whispered, her voice trembling.

He took another step forward and gripped the table ledge tightly with his unbloodied hand, his knuckles turning white. He was too weak and couldn't support himself even with the table. He collapsed to his knees. "Emma," he said her name like a prayer.

She rushed to him. "Killian," her voice shook. She pressed her lips tightly together in attempts to hold back the tears that were sure to come. She gently lowered his body to the ground. "We- we can fix this. You're going to be okay." She looked into his perfect blue eyes, the bluest she had ever seen. She had dreamt of having children with those same eyes. His eyes had always revealed his emotions to her. And now, she could see he didn't believe her words.

"Love, I,"

"Shh," she cut him off. She reached down and started to take off his uniform jacket.

"I always knew you'd be undressing me one day Swan," he smirked. She didn't miss the way talking caused him to wince in pain. The snarky bastard couldn't resist making some sexual innuendo even when he was dying. 'No,' Emma told herself, 'No, he can't die. Not yet. There's so much left for us.'

Emma had finished removing his jacket, biting her lip as he groaned, the piece of clothing coated in blood and sweat causing it to stick to the wound. "Let me see it," She pulled his hand away. His fingernails were now caked in the dried blood, a rusty brown. Her own hands grew smeared in his blood. The wound was bad. Too bad. "I," she sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

He smiled tightly from beneath her. "There's nothing you can do Emma. Darling, I'm dying. I have to go."

"No, no. Please. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you."

"Emma, I love you. I always have and will never stop. You're so beautiful. So perfect in every way." He reached up to her face and touched her hair, he pulled the pins out, causing her blond hair to fall free from its bun. He left a trail of blood in her curls. Her lovely hair fell around her face like a curtain. "You're an angel. My angel. Her on earth to offer me redemption. I'll see you then, if I get to heaven. You'll be there won't you, with the rest of the angels?"

Another heart wrenching sob left her body, but she nodded, playing along with his game.

"And I'll know it's you in an instance because you'll be the brightest and prettiest one there." Tears ran down his face as well. "Emma. My love."

He tried to life his body upwards to her, but she met him below instead. Their lips moved against each other in a familiar way, desperately kissing the other for what could be the last time.

His lips fell lifeless against hers and she let go. "No." she shook her head. "No." Blood still poured from his body. She pressed her lips against his again. "I love you, I love you. I need you." She cried, her vision blurred. "Please, come back to me Killian." She sobbed against his chest. "Come back to me, my love. Please. Come back to me."

He never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic a lot despite how cruel it is. Please, please comment. Bookmark? Kudos?


End file.
